raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Albus I Belthion
Albus I was the sixth monarch of Dorio, and its longest-reigning monarch to date. He is known for bringing Heplianism to the mainstream in Dorio, and for centralizing the power in the twin hubs of the crown and the church. Early life Albus was born of Yorick I Belthion and Geraldine Senger in 51 DR, but his mother died in childbirth, leaving him to be raised by his father and a coterie of tutors. Albus was taught a wide variety of academic disciplines, as well as fighting and smithing, to help him find his passion; however, he was shaping up as a jack-of-all-trades like his father, until he discovered the newly published ''Toma Hepliani ''and became a zealous Heplian. Reign When crowned in 71 DR, Albus first made Heplianism the official religion of Dorio, which he dubbed the Dorian Empire; the term Dorio would refer exclusively to the province within the empire. Albus also created the office of Lord Reverend, to which he appointed Raynar Silver. The reaction to Heplianism was initially mixed; some of the more religiously minded houses resisted adopting the faith, while many others had no qualms with it. Albus' attempts to impose Heplianism also led to an uprising in Valatsa, which was devoted to the faith of Vazrana. There were three major revolts in Valatsa during Albus' reign: the first was a popular uprising beginning after the Heplian ratification. In response to this, Albus created a military arm of the Heplian church called the Monastery of Arms in 73. Led by Bradwin Eppelmare, the Monastery was able to put down the first Valat revolt by 74. The second major uprising was initiated by Ljubomir Groczik in 95, and lasted until Ljubomir and his inner circle were killed in 99. The third major rebellion was started by Vazrana Ezdem in 118; this revolt was not crushed until 123. Various smaller rebellions also occurred throughout Albus' reign. Building also became a very profitable business throughout the Dorian Empire, as towns all throughout the empire began to desire Heplian churches. Alongside this grew a more thorough and detailed system of roads. Although there was perpetual unrest in Valatsa, Albus rarely warred with other countries. The peasants and nobles were both very fond of Albus, as he was able to maintain a prolonged period of relative peace and prosperity; however, ethnic Valats and secularists were unimpressed with his religious extremism. In the later years of his rule, Albus began slipping into senility, and his second son, Yorick, took over the actual ruling of the nation; the chronology is slightly unclear, but it is known that Yorick was responsible for the appointment of William Yedv as Raynar Silver's successor in 121. Albus finally died of some sort of brain injury (probably a stroke) in 134. Personal life Albus married Kathleen Ricantonia, a Tristanian noblewoman, in 66 DR; although he was only fifteen at the time, the marriage was politically necessary to shore up the wavering Tristanian alliance. They had their first child, Edric II, in 70 DR; Edric dreamed of circumnavigating Raidenoff, rather than actual kingship, but he postponed his voyage until after Albus' death so Albus believed his heir was not going to abandon the kingdom. Yorick, Albus' second son, showed much more of an affinity for ruling, but he often felt slighted by his family's birth order. Category:Dorians Category:Belthion Family Category:Monarchs Category:Religious Figures